


Desert || woosan & seongjoong

by Nyxtra



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Character Death, M/M, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Superpowers, how do people tag things, im sorry pls dont kill me, stan ATEEZ, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxtra/pseuds/Nyxtra
Summary: After what happened, Hongjoong and his team search for other people who are like them.(Basically a Woosan & Seongjoong apocalypse fic where they have superpowers, maybe there will be other ships included)





	1. Prologue: Zéro

"Do you still remember the time when the world wasn't falling apart?"

The sky was covered with orange, warm light. The sun . No cloud to see far and wide. A slight wind whirled up the large sand landscape. The sand was in their clothes, in their hair, in their eyes, if they were not careful.

"Sometimes, yes. But we can't change what happened, never. You know that. "

The white-haired boy came out of his shadow, where no one could ever have seen him but his friend, his leader. He had a sense for things like that. The cold breeze that was setting chills down their spine showed that it was getting dark. And nights were hell. Like the rest of this vile world.

"Do you miss it?"

He spoke up again, whispering as if he wanted no one to hear him, and slowly walked up to his friend, who never took his eyes off the horizon and slightly chuckled now, still looking at the orange sky.

"I think you already know the answer to that, San."

Again a cold wind, flying over the seemingly dead land. Nobody knows where this wind will carry the sand. Like the group with their instincts. Nobody knows where they will take them some day. But everyone knows that it's their destiny. Like the horrible destiny of this earth.

"You don't miss it, not even the tiniest bit."

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Why? Why does everything have to happen like this? Why can't he be normal, like everyone else? Why does life always have to be such a son of a bitch? He always waited for this to happen. He knew it. But why does it have to happen to anyone but him? Why couldn't he die?

"Please... stop..."

Screams. Pain. Too much unbearable pain. His red, thick tears flowed down his cheeks, neck, bare chest and legs. He hadn't cried in a long time. And he won't cry again anytime soon. A second scream. And a third. And a fourth. It will never stop. The pain makes you go crazy someday until you don't want anything but to die. But why couldn't he just die?

He remembered the times when the world wasn't falling apart. Times without a chain around every part of your body. Without the pain, blood, screams, torture, darkness. He wished god had never given him his weird power. Was he even a human at this point?

"Shut up, diamond boy. You're worth more than one thousand bottles of water. Now be a good boy."

He knew nothing anymore. He only knew he wanted the old times back.


	2. Un

The room was dark. Footsteps approached the huge steel door, the next moment it opened, bringing a bright light and a man into the room. You could see it better now: a room made of nothing but steel. It smelled like blood and chemicals, but the stench of death and corpses usually covered everything else.

 

The fat man with greasy hair and a suit approached the boy in the middle of the room, handcuffed to a chair, his eyes always pointing downwards, looking at the ground of steel. He looked good, dark blue-purple hair, dark blue eyes and uninjured. Externally, at least, but emaciated, the bones visible, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. Only living bones, covered with a thin layer of skin.

 

"Wooyoung, my good boy! I hope you didn't miss me too much ... "

 

The man had a mischievous grin on his lips, but got angry when Wooyoung was still looking down at the floor as he tried to touch his arm.

 

"LOOK INTO MY EYES, USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!"

 

A slap on the cheek, one in the stomach, and one on the back, a little harder, where Wooyoung wasn't sure what hit him there, but he was sure it hurt like shit.

 

"I brought you food. If you're good today and play along, it won't hurt that much. "

 

The boy finally looked up into the big, evil eyes of this disgusting man. This face has often been the reason why he was tormented. For weeks, months or maybe years he was locked in here already, forgetting what day and what year it is.

 

How is it possible to see the daylight again, ever? A small tear ran down the prisoner's cheek. The next time he would see light, it would be in heaven, as a radiant angel.

 

It was always the same. "Eat." They would give him food, just enough to turn his skin into shiny diamonds, but not enough to use his other powers and defend himself.

 

Now the chained one spoke too, his voice small, weak and soft: "Water ...."

 

"Oh, do you really think I would give you my precious water?" He reached for his water bottle, held it in front of the boy in chains and began to drink himself, right in front of his eyes. As if that was not enough, he started to laugh again, his ugly grin coming out, spreading on his face.

 

"You know ... I don't know why you always ask for water? After all, you're a monster anyway and survive without it. I wouldn't waste my precious food on you either if you weren't worth so much. Eat now or your lord will be mad, little monster. "

 

Hah, the Lord. There is only one lord, the one and only, who will get him out of here someday. At least that's what he thinks. If someone gets him out of here, then it will be God. His only support. His only friend. His only family. The only one who didn't leave him alone and died, because what is already dead, can't die again, right? Was it too much and too unrealistic to stick to this idea?

 

After about thirty minutes, the greasy old man came back with a knife and two buckets. It was clear what would happen now.

"Be a good monster ... not like yesterday ... Or do you want daddy to hurt you again?"

 

"You're ... not my dad ... shut up ..." The boy spat with all his power and the last bit of liquid in his mouth at the man's feet. A bad idea, but that didn't matter to him right now.

"You freak!"

In the next moment a knife tried to pierce through his leg, but it broke directly into a thousand pieces before it even reached the leg. At this point of the leg it was now shiny, there were beautiful gems instead that looked as beautiful as the most expensive diamond in the world. But these gems were harder than diamonds.

"Hahaha, there we have it. Monster. Just a money shitting monster. "

After a few more stabs, no gems came anymore. Just the knife that pierced through flesh and blood. Wooyoung wanted to scream, wanted to cry, but he didn't do that anymore. He won't give that disgusting man what he wants.

 

The gems fell off after a time, the wounds outside healed long ago, but his soul, incurable. The grinning man standing in front of him looked satisfied, satisfied with his two buckets full of precious diamonds. Now there was one of those moments where the prisoner simply wished to die, nothing more. Endless tormenting, simply because it makes a horrible person happy.

 

Many tools, pliers, knives, scissors, and other things came to light in the cold, dreary room. He already knew these things as well as his own hometown, but it was always said that he should "not do this, you heal anyway".

 

A sting in the eye. This time with scissors. Red and black was what clouded his vision now. He wanted to scream. He wanted to die.

 

As the man continued to laugh, as if the missing eye was the funniest thing he had ever seen, he made another cut in the stomach, when there suddenly was a loud bang.

 

It was dark.

 

Another bang, this time bigger.

This is the first time that the prisoner has seen his hate in person with fearful eyes. But also the last time, because seconds later parts of steel and wood flew into his face, the ground shook and time stopped. The greasy man was torn into a thousand pieces, as well as the room, the earth, and everything he could see.

 

That was the first time Wooyoung saw light again. It was so bright that he had to shut his eyes, otherwise he would be blind. Well, he couldn't go blind anyway, but it was beautiful.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

San screamed when suddenly the earth shook with a loud bang. The others were just as scared, except for one of the five guys, of course, he probably already saw it coming.

"Did you hear that?" San asked in surprise.

 

A tall, slender man spoke, with neon green-purple hair. "No you idiot. We are all stupid and deaf." 

Silence. Everyone looked at the big, somewhat scary-looking boy with warning eyes.

 

"Come on, San, let's take a look what happened. You guys stay here and stay alerted. That's an order."

 

The leader grabbed San and started walking through the sand, on a stone path they found a while ago that led into a town, not far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~~ this is my first fic ever, so please dont judge me dhdgsh it's probably gonna be trash BUT i wanted to write this story for so long,,, also! it's also published on wattpad (because ao3 took so long to sign up to lmao) so don't wonder i guess (if you're also on wattpad). and please don't hate me because a lot of shit will happen lol  
> anyways! enjoy! and remember to drink enough water <3


	3. Deux

When they reached the city, at least what was left of it, they couldn't believe their eyes.   
Everything was gone except for the last few houses on the edge of the city, which also collapsed due to the huge vibration. Crushed. The city was covered in a veil of blood, here and there were a few body parts around, if you were lucky, you found some that were still in one part. Hongjoong and San went through rubble and ash, which mixed with the orange sand.

"Shit..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just stumbled ..." San tried to regain his composure, but groaned as he felt the pain in his hand. Blood ran down the small cut. All this blood because he stumbled briefly over some stupid stone. That would probably give a scar.

They went further into the crater when something incredibly bright burned their eyes. A white, bright sphere? You could see more and more through it, the closer you came. There was something dark and blue in it, in the shape of a human with knees pulled up to his face.

"What the hell? Hongjoong, what is that? "

The redhead pushed San slightly to the side and approached the ... thing. "Stay here, behind me. I'll take a closer look. "

The white, bright sphere lost its glow and began to dissolve slowly. It showed one, they believed, boy who was completely covered in gems from head to toe. These gems also dissolved over time, first in parts of the face, like the eye, then the hands, arms and the rest of the body.

The leader seemed happy, but that happiness slowly faded, his features changed as he realized something: "HEY you !! What did you do to the city ??! "

The unsuspecting and skinny boy, whom Hongjoong has just noticed, looked at him with fear and horror as he approached him.

"What are you doing?? Leave him alone! He's scared!" San stormed forward, shoving his friend aside to take a closer look at the boy. As soon as he put his hand lightly against his chin and looked him in the eyes, tears ran down his cheeks. Deep grief, fear, and depression were the only things he felt right now. "Are you alright?" Of course it was clear that nothing was alright, but the white-haired one asked anyway. "Man... you look really done... can you stand up?"

With the help of San, the mysterious boy managed to get up on very shaky legs, only to collapse back into the rubble. "Oh man..."

When the boy saw the cut San got from falling down (which was still bleeding), he quickly took the one hand in his hands and closed his eyes for a moment. Their hands glowed green until the boy took his hands back. The wound vanished, no more blood dripped down the sand. It also didn't hurt anymore.   
"the hell..???"

The leader stood at close range and got a first overview, only to see his friend blushing when helping the young man. What does the boy think to make San blush? The questioning look on his face didn't go unnoticed. "He thinks I'm an angel..."

The boy was startled, immediately blushed and looked away, making Hongjoong smile. "Come on, you weirdos, I'll help you."

"His name is Wooyoung! And he isn't a weirdo! "

Wooyoung? How did he know his name?   
"I can read minds, pretty boy. You don't need to talk, you probably don't even have the energy to." Silence. "And no, I won't get out of your head. It's pretty interesting what you think about me." With the last sentence he winked at him, causing him to turn even in a darker red.

By now, both of them have managed to help him up and take a few steps. "You're really unbelievable, San... Here Wooyoung, take some water." At that sentence San started to cry again, as if he had the most emotional pain he ever felt right now.

"What happened now? You okay?"

"He didn't drink for ages... you don't want to know what he's been through."

"I guess... whatever..." The three dragged themselves through the rubble. "Let's go back to the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! this is a kinda short chapter uwu   
> can you guess their superpowers?


	4. Trois

When they arrived at the camp, everyone was looking at the three guys, especially the new guy which was almost carried by San and Wooyoung, because he was too weak. 

"Who the fuck?" A deep voice was heard behind the other two people, who were already outside to help the new one. "Hongjoong, you'll tell me who that is, right now." 

"This is our new friend. He is part of our team now. His name is Wooyoung, be nice to him.” Hongjoong spoke in a calm voice to the other three people, he was obviously already used to the lousy tone of his friend. Now there were six of them, if Wooyoung is staying with them from now on. 

The tallest of them raised his deep voice again: "We can't take one more! We are already close to the limit with our resources! What did you think you were doing?" 

That was true. They were close to the end with their resources, especially with water and food. But that was the hard reality. If they were fewer people, it wouldn’t be better. After all, you have to stick together in times like these. 

"I have sworn to seek and save everyone who is like us. Anyone who was born into this fucking shitty world that dissolves and thought they were different and alone, because God knows who gave us those inexplicable powers. So be quiet and help.”

The bigger one didn’t seem very convinced: “Oh really? And what about your little friend Jongho? What can he do, huh? When did he ever help us, even though we keep protecting him? All our friends died before, but you had to take this fucking useless boy with you! Everyone who is like us, my ass!” 

"MINGI!" The mind reader finally spoke up. He simply couldn't hear the trash talking of his friend Mingi anymore. "Stop insulting Jongho! He is a thousand times smarter than you will ever be and just because he can't do anything supernatural doesn’t that mean that he is useless! If Hongjoong and Jongho hadn’t taken us with them, we wouldn’t be here now. You should be grateful, asshole. Besides, you would have done the same thing. I mean save your friends, your only family.” 

Deadly silence. The tall boy with the green-purple hair just stared into the vast sandy landscape without even thinking of looking at his two friends in front of him. A windblow fell over his hair as he remembered only one thing. 

 

“I never saved them.” 

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

The three others reached the inside of the camp meanwhile, which was set up in a cave, and the youngest, Jongho and the other member Yunho helped Wooyoung to lie down on a mat next to the burnt out fire place. The camp was neither large nor beautiful, but it was just about survival, not the most breathtaking aesthetics, like the great blue ocean, that’s somewhere out there, shining in the hot summer sun where different types of fishes and whales used to swim and fishing boats would fish illegally, where it used to be clear and free from rubbish, where different and colorful types of corals used to live. In the middle was the fireplace, a few mats to sleep and lay down, made of different materials which they randomly found somewhere and used. In the right corner were things like a pan or a pot, a big spoon and a few small ones. Things you need to cook to and eat. Next to it were a few cans, maybe about ten, and some full bottles of water. 

 

"We'll put you on San's mat, I'd bet he has no problem with that. You know him already, besides, his is the most comfortable. Would you like to eat something? We don’t have much left but you look really emaciated, dude.” The mat was really comfortable, it was the only real mattress with feathers and fabric. There was some sand on it, but it was everywhere, sometimes even on the food. It was as if a small child had walked five times through the cave, which had previously been playing in a sandpit or on the beach, and hadn’t washed itself before going into the house.   
The mysterious boy just laid and thought for a moment before speaking in a low voice to his new comrades for the first time. Eat…   
“Oh, it's okay, it’s all right. I can survive without food.” 

The two who have now sat in front of him, looked at him with a questioning look. The youngest of all the members was the first one to ask. "Don’t tell us such a bullshit. You are a human being. People need food to have energy for the day. Stop pretending you don’t need food just because you don’t want to take anything from us. Because you don’t. Hongjoong said you are now part of our team. And everyone is treated the same here. " 

Yunho just stared at him, fascinated by his ability to understand people's personalities. Jongho could talk well to people and make them feel better. He had an extremely empathetic way, he was also extremely smart. The leader had been friends with him since kindergarten and according to his statements he has an IQ of 167. Supernaturally smart. But the team was convinced that Jongho had no supernatural abilities. But he was still with them anyway because he was Hongjoong's friend. Mingi often complained about the younger, that he was a “waste of time and resources”. Mingi complained about so many things. Every day. 

Although Yunho was born with strange and abnormal abilities, he felt that Jongho's brain and big heart was his own personal and special ability, and that was definitely better than his and everyone else's ability. 

"Earth to Yunho .. ??" He was torn from his thoughts as Jongho flicked his fingers in front of his eye. Not the powerful and slow Thanos flick, but rather nervous and fast. "Huh?"   
"I asked you if you could get a roll for Wooyoung. Can you do that please? I don’t know if we have any, but you can have a look. If necessary, you just bring a tin with fruit or something. I want to talk to our new friend.”   
"Oh, all right, sorry. I was a little ... absent.” The gray-haired man finally rose from his position, his thighs aching, because yesterday he ran too much through the city, which was just a big whole now. In the "kitchen" he found the last roll they had. For a short second, he had played with the idea of eating it himself, but after, he could’ve hit himself in the face. They were all hungry, and Wooyoung needed the bread more than anybody else did here right now. 

The moment he turned around to give the bread to Wooyoung, the others also returned to the camp. They all looked tense, especially the tallest of them. Mingi must have said something stupid again. He really cant keep his mouth shut. When Yunho stood there and was lost in thought again, their leader clapped his hands, causing Yunho to startle and shouted through the little, dirty cave, smiling with a big smile on his face again: “So! What do you think of a little introduction round, my friends?"


	5. Quatre

"Well, I'll start introducing myself, if you guys want. I am Hongjoong, the "leader" as everyone calls me here for some reason, as you may have noticed. Kim Hongjoong. I believe we are destined to look for other “special” people and to save the world as it is now. Right. To my abilities.”

The red-haired boy began to form flames in his hands to hear the campfire. But one thing was conspicuous: he is dressed in this heat from head to toe, with warm clothes, scarves and a cap. He was just making a fire. Wasn't it too hot with the heat outside? Of course it gets cold at night, but he's wearing it like that all the time. Maybe he's protecting himself from sunburn. Maybe from insects? Maybe sandstorms?

"You're probably wondering why I put that on. Good question, after all, I also just started a fire. The thing is, I'm cold. Really cold. Because one of my powers is fire, there is a fire inside of me, if you can say it like this, what I mean by that, my body temperature is much higher than that of the normal people, because it is around 70 degrees. At 40-50 degrees every day outside, it is already cold. Wooyoung, have you ever met other people with these powers? “

The skinny boy shook his head hastily. "Oof okay, I'll explain that to you. Everyone, we think in any case, has two to three powers. They can be similar, but also completely different, such as mine. My second strength is telepathy, I will not tell you my third one yet, but they can not be more different, right? Oh by the way, enough of my powers, I'm 20 years old by the way, the oldest one here, so it would be better to listen to me! Haha!

Enough from me. Yunho, it's your turn! (wow this sounds like a pokemon reference but it really isn’t)”

The boy was probably just lost in thought, as always as it seems, because he needed around ten nudges and "YUNHOOOO"’s to snap out of his thoughts, to clear his throat and to finally start speaking.

"Sorry, that seems to happen too often. I…. I like to daydream, I guess. Sorry if I overhear things or stuff sometimes. But can you imagine? Imagine a world without suffering ... a world in which everyone helps everyone and is friendly and doesn’t only think about themselves... In which there’s enough to eat and to drink for everyone... an utopia, so to speak. But unfortunately we all know that there are no utopias and that they will never exist. Our world has become dystopian, but everyone already knew that would happen a few years ago. Unfortunately, we can not change what our ancestors did. Well, I digress, again, sorry... I just wanted to talk about my powers...

Anyway. So, as you already know, I am Yunho, 19 years old. I get visions and stuff... I think that's called precognition? Sometimes I can predict the future, sometimes more, sometimes less clearly, sometimes not at all. I don’t quite know how it works but it's just there. Oh, and besides, I can teleport myself! Isn’t that cool??

But sadly I’m not very good at teleporting,,, I can only teleport myself as far as I can see and I can't take anybody with me when I do it. Well I don’t quite know to be honest but they’d probably die.” Yunho looked sad, on the ground, as if he was ashamed of something, until Jongho put one hand on his shoulder and he relaxed and felt better immediately.

Meanwhile, he also began to introduce itself:   
"My name is Jongho. I'm 18 years old, I think I'm the youngest one here. Well, now I'm not so sure because I don’t know how old you are Wooyoung, but you probably wont be much older or younger than me either. I used to escape with Hongjoong and set out on this "mission" with him, since then he's protecting me because I don’t have any special “skills” like you guys. But that doesn’t matter to me! As long as I can help you by inventing things or cooking for you sometimes, I mean when we have enough food, everything is fine, am I right? Besides, while I may not have a power, beware!   
I'm really strong and can split things like apples with my bare hands!”

While the group chuckled, the lilac-haired giant barely listened and added a small comment saying “useless”. Of course, the leader didn’t ignore this and tried to control his anger again. But you could clearly see that the flames in the campfire got bigger, but they quickly wore off again.

"Oh, Mingi, it's your turn to introduce yourself. If you don’t want to, let it go, but please don’t be that disrespectful to Jongho again. We talked about this. Several times now.”

"Tsk. Whatever. I am Song Mingi. You don’t need to know more and I won’t tell you more, newbie. As if I tell someone who came to us a few hours ago and eats all of our food for some reason my powers. He will find out himself sooner or later. What can our new little weakling do? He’s definitely useless like Jongho, I expect nothing else. We will all die in this desert.” Mingi looked disgusted and pissed off, which was nothing new.

He stared expectantly at the new member, who was staring at the floor himself in disbelief. San, who was still sitting next to Wooyoung on the same mattress, did the same thing as Jongho did to Yunho, only that San now knew what was going on inside of him and he whispered things like "You can do it, it’s not that bad, show him what you can do sweetie!"

Wooyoung then began, still a bit unsure, in a quiet voice, to talk.   
"I-I’m Wooyoung .... I'm 18 years old... I should be... I believe? Which year is it?”

After a moment of thinking, the group answered with "2059" and the boy seemed visibly shocked.

"2059 already? Okay that means I'm already 19. Wow, I'm really sorry ... I've lost the track of time down there... Okay, um, I guess I can do things like healing, as San and Hongjoong might have noticed. Besides, I can make shields!! For me and for others. I'm sort of like Janna from League of Legends, haha…” At that statement, San burst out laughing next to him and immediately nodded understandingly.

"You played that game too? Omg Wooyoung, please tell me more!! I loved computer games when I was still at home. Unfortunately, I can't play anymore.” Wooyoung felt San's statement. He couldn’t play anymore as well, never again, though it was his passion.

"We can certainly do that again someday!! Then we play together okay? I've started my league career at a very young age. I mean I quickly reached the highest rank and joined an e-sports team, we were even really successful. But with the fame there also come negative things, I mean if someone stands in the public. One day we had a game, but on the way to the stage I stumbled on the stairs. That's where my abilities became public, because I fell down on my hands and then they made things like diamonds, only harder, to protect myself. The whole world and gaming scene saw that and the next day I was kidnapped.

From there on I lived in a dark basement, was tortured and beaten, my own protection was taken and sold, again and again. I hated it. I hated everything. I don’t want to tell you too much, because I don’t want to stop you from sleeping or annoy you, but when this explosion came today, for whatever reason, I thought I was dead and you are angels who take me to heaven. Although I don’t understand why I should go to heaven. I'm a monster with unfair and abnormal powers.”

The healer seemed to be deeply saddened until San hugged him from the side, reassuring them that they would do him no harm, and that he would care especially for him and that he was normal, not a monster, like everyone else is normal in this room.

The red-haired leader finally spoke up, thinking: "No. The explosion probably came from bandits again. They rob cities, destroy them and kill all the people in them, so that nothing is left for the others and there also exist fewer people who can take their food or water away from them. You were really lucky, Wooyoung. You seem to have a very good self-defense system”, he said with a chuckle.

"In the end, you saved me. Thank you for that. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for that.”

After a long silence and thinking, something came to his mind:" Ahhh right! San, tell me about you!! I know that you can read minds and enjoy video games, but if we all introduce ourselves anyway, you can do that too!”

Wooyoung looked really excited again, because he already liked the boy with the white hair from the first day on. He seemed gentle and nice.

"Oh yeah…. Uhm ... so I can read thoughts and feel the feelings of other people when I touch them. This is very awkward sometimes and not easy (on an emotional basis), but sometimes it feels really good. Oh, and besides, sometimes I can become invisible. I didn’t quite understand how it works yet. But hey, sometimes I can stalk people like that when they bath or sleep, like you, hehe.”

San finished his little introduction with a giggle, but Wooyoung blushed a lot at these words. Of course, San was still next to Wooyoung and knew what he was thinking and laughed even more, until all went to sleep, feeling good and save for once.

The night has never ever seemed so peaceful as it was this day, and yet it had something weird and bad, when Wooyoung suddenly started screaming with pain and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for vanishing so long!!! :( I've been very stressed for the past few months but I promise I'll update more often now!! <3


End file.
